gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cognoscenti
).]] The Enus Cognoscenti (prounounced as Con-Yo-Senti) is a luxury sedan or limousine appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description Design The Cognoscenti is mostly based on the Maybach 62 (or the 57 variant) sedan, in nature as well as its general appearance. To distinguish the car, very slight cues are taken from cars like the 2005–present Bentley Continental Flying Spur, the 2003–present Rolls-Royce Phantom or the 1999–2005 Rover 75. Because of its size, the police describe the Cognoscenti as a "limo" over the police radio; the car may also appear with one-tone or two-tone colors. It has the same interior as the Schafter, complete with a Benefactor logo on the steering wheel. All versions in GTA IV come with alarms, but the ones at Pegorino's house do not trigger when the doors are opened. Like the Turismo at Mikhail Faustin's house in Beachgate, Broker, it will trigger when a window is smashed in a full speed collision. For the GTA Chinatown Wars rendition, the design of the car has been reduced in size to that of a standard four-door sedan, but retains many of its GTA IV design cues, such as the two-tone body color and fascia design. Performance In GTA IV, the Cognoscenti is one of the larger cars in the game, with an exceptionally long body for a sedan. The weight and length of the car make it more of a vanity vehicle than one useful for missions; its speed and handling are inferior to other sedans found throughout the city. However, it boasts a powerful engine and rear wheel drive, so slides and oversteer can be achieved. The suspension has a good balance of soft/firm, which irons out bumps in the road, meaning that the car doesn't over-compensate over the bumps, whilst not jarring over them either. The GTA Chinatown Wars rendition is more maneuverable, given its shorter wheelbase and size, allowing the car to accelerate faster, steer around corners more easily and brake responsively. Variants * In GTA Chinatown Wars, a gang variant of the Cognoscenti exists, being used by the "Mob" in Algonquin, and is distinguished by its larger size, an all-dark gray body color, and a sunroof. Trivia * Cognoscente means a connoisseur or an expert in a certain field, usually the fine arts. * In GTA IV, the default radio station in the Cognoscenti is The Journey in GTA IV and Self-Actualization FM in Episodes from Liberty City. * The Cognoscenti has hard-to-see front turning lights. They are located above the external headlights as small, white lights. * The Cognoscenti comes with a "door ajar" chime which can be heard when door is open in quiet areas with volume turned up. * The Cognoscenti is the only vehicle manufactured by Enus in GTA IV and The Lost and Damned; Enus' line of vehicle is expanded in The Ballad of Gay Tony. * When you are wanted and driving a Cognoscenti, the police radio will say: "Suspect is escaping in a stretch limo." for an unknown reason Notable owners The car is extremely popular with Italian mafioso. For example: * Jimmy Pegorino: Two Cognoscenti's at his Westdyke home, random colors. * Gracie Ancelotti: Ancelotti's daughter presumably owns a unique all-white model that appears outside her house in a random encounter. * "Tony Black" Spoleto: Ancelotti's capo owns a black one (befittingly) which is blown up in Actions Speak Louder than Words. * The official car of the mob in Chinatown Wars. Other examples: * '''Roman Bellic: '''A grey and black model is there to chauffer him at his wedding (it has a ribbon on it, but the player cannot steal it). Little Jacob "borrows" it the following day - he says he does not have his own car and Roman, if alive, accompanies him. * '''Politician: '''In Stubbs' Dirty Laundry, a politician drives a unique red model to pick up a prostitute. The player can both complete the mission and steal it if they are quick enough. * '''Unknown: '''In Stevie's Car Thefts, Niko is told to steal a unique baby blue model. Locations ;GTA IV * Two at Jimmy Pegorino's house in Westdyke, Alderney, one outside and one inside the garage. * Rare pearl white variant outside Gracie Ancelotti's house when she is a random character. * Sometimes found around The Exchange, Algonquin, Liberty City. * Sometimes, can be found driving around the terminal at The Francis International Airport * Can be spawned by cheat-code, 227-555-0142 (will not block any trophies/achievements). * The car in which Jacob waits in Out of Commission/A Revenger's Tragedy is a Cognoscenti with dark-tinted windows. ;GTA Chinatown Wars * Spawns commonly in more affluent areas of the city, such as Willis and Meadow Hills in Dukes, and the southern half of Algonquin. * Parked at the driveway of the northwesternmost house in Meadow Hills, Dukes. * The "Mob" variant commonly spawns in and around Little Italy, Algonquin. * The "Mob" variant can be purchased at the Auto Merchant in BOABO, Broker. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Gang Cars Category:Limousines Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes